DSL-7: A Love That's Worth A Little Pain
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Seventh in my 'DSL' Series. Naruto and Shikamaru are together and Shikamaru was sent on a long-term mission. Naruto's thoughts as he waits for Shikamaru to come back and Shikamaru's thoughts on how he wants to come back home to his beloved.


**I don't own the characters of Naruto or the song (Vanilla Twilight by Owl City).I suggest you listen to the song before you read the story.****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Shika left for Suna and I miss him; I miss him a lot.

The mission wasn't anything dangerous, but they had to refrain from contact until the end of the negotiations. Shikamaru went as a councilor of the Godaime Hokage to make sure the negotiations went well. I couldn't go since I had my obligations at the academy.

I miss him. It's hard to sleep without him by my side. Ever since we started dating I haven't been apart from him for more than a few hours; a day or two at most. I was lonely. My friends tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working all that well. In the end I just wanted to be left alone.

I'd come home from work, exhausted from running around with children and just sit on the front porch. It looked directly to the west. Every night I would watch the sun go down and wish that tomorrow Shika would come home.

* * *

**I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here.**

* * *

I got used to having him with me. We would spend our time talking or we would just stare at the sky, but he was there beside me. I was never alone.

That's what's getting to me. Not having him here beside me.

'Kit?' Kyuubi spoke to me through our link and I smiled slightly.

'I'm okay, Kyuubi. I'm just thinking.' I replied.

'Maybe you should go out some. I know Hinata-sama and Kiba-kun would love to spend some time with you. Shino-kun as well.'

'I'm not exactly good company right now, Kyuu.' I thought back to Kyuubi and the old fox sighed.

'You miss him that much, Kit?' I felt a smile tug at my lips even though I felt extremely sad and I looked at the setting sun.

'I do, Kyuu. I do.'

* * *

**I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you;**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**

* * *

I lie alone in bed and I can actually feel the loneliness eating at me. I want him with me.

I don't know how much longer I'll be able to wait for him.

I can't wait to finally hug him again; to have him kiss me, hold me, make love to me.

'Shika. Koi. Come home soon.'

* * *

**(With Shikamaru)**

* * *

I sighed for god knows which time already in the last hour. This meeting was so troublesome. This whole thing could have been done a week ago, but nooooo. They just HAD TO make sure everything was tip-top.

I admit, some of the points of the contracts were very important and had to be thoroughly discussed, but was it really important how many trees which country could cut a year in the forest along the border?

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting, but I'm tired and nervous and I miss my Naru-koi.

Frankly, I haven't slept a wink because I can no longer sleep without him by my side, wrapped in my arms, his head resting on my chest, his warm breath on my skin.

'Okay. Not gonna think of that now. Not good.'

"Nara-kun, can I talk with you for a moment?" I wasn't overly surprised when the Kazekage asked me to talk with him. Naruto and Gaara were close friends and I myself thought of Gaara as a friend; not a close one, but a friend never the less.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" I answered and we started walking towards Gaara's office.

"How is Naruto? Have you heard of him?" Gaara asked me and offered me a seat in a surprisingly comfortable chair in his office. He sat in his own chair and nodded at a girl who brought us coffee and water.

"No. Hokage-sama ordered no communication during the negotiations. As far as I know, Naruto is alright. He has passed his Chuunin exams as you know, but chose to teach in the Academy. He is happy, working with the children." Gaara nodded.

"And how are you?" I was sincerely surprised when the Kazekage asked me that.

"Kazekage-sama-" The Kage stopped me by raising a hand.

"First and foremost, when in private, please address me by my name." I nodded. "And second; we may not be friends as close as Naruto and I, but we are friends, at least I consider you a friend, and you are Naruto's very important person and Naruto is my best friend. I only wish to make sure you are alright." I nodded and couldn't help but smile slightly at Gaara.

The Kazekage has come a long way. He changed greatly. He was respected by many and looked up to for being a very strong individual and a great ruler of the Hidden Village of Sand.

"I am as fine as I can be, Gaara-san. I miss him; that is true, but I do believe he has it worse then I do."

"Why do you think so?" Gaara asked me. A sigh escaped me and I looked out the window behind Gaara.

"Naruto and I have many friends, but most of them are now planning weddings, or watching over their children, or going out for missions. Naruto won't talk with them because he doesn't wish to bother them. I know he is either home alone right now, or he's sitting somewhere, equally alone." Gaara nodded in understanding.

"I hope the negotiations are done soon. If you wish to talk I am here, Shikamaru-san." I smiled, stood up and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Gaara-san. Until later." I said and got out of the office. I gripped the necklace I got from Naruto, who got it from Tsunade-Hime. I felt warmth spread over my body and a small smile tugged at my lips.

* * *

**I'll find repose in new ways**

**Though I haven't slept in two days,**

**'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**

* * *

Naruto gave it to me while I was still a member of the ANBU, to have a reminder of him with me always. It helped me when I was feeling lonely, reminding me that there was someone waiting for me; missing me as much as I was missing him.

That necklace was my anchor and the face Naruto made when I accepted it, the way he smiled when I allowed him to place it around my neck made it all the more priceless to me.

Lying in my bed that night, my thoughts flew to Naruto again.

* * *

**But drenched in vanilla twilight**

**I'll sit on the front porch all night.**

**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone.**

* * *

Was he thinking of me? Was he already asleep? Did the children tire him out today again? Was he alright?

I fell asleep hoping the meeting would be done tomorrow. I was hoping I would see him soon.

And I was dreaming of the moment I'd hold him again.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

* * *

It took another three days for the Negotiations to finish, but the moment they did, Shikamaru greeted Gaara, summoned him for a private visit with him and Naruto and left, not waiting for the celebration.

He wanted to see his fox, damn it, and he would be damned if he waited for another moment longer.

* * *

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter,**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he cleaned the classroom and got ready to return to an empty apartment. He pulled on his black pullover and got out of the school. He smiled and waved as he passed through the village. His heart was heavy and he didn't want to go back to his and Shikamaru's apartment. He wished there was a way for them to talk, or for him to at least know when Shikamaru would come home.

His feet took him automatically to the main gate and he smiled at the gatekeepers. He waived at them and went out to sit on the bench in front of the front door, which overlooked the road. The sun set and his heart was calling out to Shikamaru, his mind filled with thoughts of his koi.

Night fell and Naruto got up to enter the village before the door closed for the day, when a chakra signature made him stop. 'Sh-shika?' He turned around slowly and his heart stopped when he saw someone approaching the village.

* * *

**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,**

**I'd whisper in your ear: oh darling I wish you were here.**

* * *

Shikamaru was pushing himself to his limits. He could see the gates of Konoha and his heart started to beat harder. 'Soon, Naruto. Soon.' he thought and his mind came to a stop when he saw a figure with bright blond hair rise from the bench before the gates and turn to enter the village. 'Naruto!' He could almost feel the adrenalin rush through his veins and he slowed down into an easy run. As he came closer he slowed down to a walk.

Naruto was standing there, his bright, sky-blue eyes focused on Shikamaru. The Shadow-nin stopped a few feet in front of Naruto and swallowed over a lump.

"Shika?" Naruto whispered and Shikamaru gave him a lazy grin.

"Who else?" He asked and it triggered a reaction. A moment later he found himself with an armful of a laughing Naruto, his face being littered with butterfly kisses before Naruto's lips settled over his in a kiss which said much more than any words ever could. He pulled Naruto as close as he could, basking in the warmth of Naruto's body.

They parted and Naruto pulled back a little looking up at Shikamaru with a bright, loving smile.

"Tadaima." Shikamaru said and gently caressed Naruto's cheek with his hand. Naruto kissed the palm of Shikamaru's hand and nuzzled into the gentle touch.

"Okaeri."

* * *

**THE END**

**Was it any good?**


End file.
